


I'm a what?

by Fjore



Series: Tales from the Crispyverse [4]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: New Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjore/pseuds/Fjore
Summary: An intro story for a new oc. Barnaby gets some rather shocking news.





	I'm a what?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go.

"What do you guys mean I'm not a human?"

Barnaby sat in the living room with his human 'grandparents' Martha and her husband Louis. 

"Honey, you have six eyes and fangs. And horns." Martha said calmly. "You're over a hundred years older than us!"

Barnaby rolled his eyes. So what if he looked different? He was born this way! Hell, great auntie Liza was probably older than he was!

Louis and his wife were really at a loss as to what they should say. They both knew Barnaby wasn't the brightest but somehow he'd never considered the fact that he wasn't like any of his family. (Martha was certain it had to do with an accident involving her cousin's Honda several years prior.)

"So what? Uncle Phil has four nipples!" Barnaby scowled and folded all four arms over his chest. "He's still human!"

Louis sighed. "Barnaby, you know that's different. His parents are siblings, that's what happens when-"

Barnaby groaned. "I know, Louis. Gross! ...But if I'm not a human then what am I supposed to be?" he asked. "And stop calling me Barnaby. It's Tu$k now, remember?"

It was Martha's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, what's that about? Tusk?"

"No, no you gotta say it like me! Pronounce it with the cash symbol!"

"... You mean with your lisp?"

"... With a cash symbol."

Louis cleared his throat. "Look, let's get back on topic. Did your mom tell you anything at all about where you came from?"

Barnaby huffed. "She just said I was a lil different, was all." His mother never spoke of his birth, now that he thought about it. She was so kind, it was hard to imagine her hiding anything from her children!

"She never told us anything either. Before your mother died, we made her promise to tell you everything!" Louis said, obviously becoming frustrated. "So I guess nobody really knows at all now. Wonderful."

It hurt him but... They were right and Barnaby knew it. Why hadn't he thought about this before? Now that he was thinking about it, nothing really made sense. Perhaps sensing the uncertainty in her grandson's heart, Martha placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off and growled. The low, guttural sound escaped his throat before he could stop it. Martha pulled her hand away as Barnaby turned to leave.

After grabbing his jacket (a purple hoodie with no sleeves, but four holes for his arms) and his backpack Barnaby left the house. The sun had just set, that gave him plenty of time to think about what just happened.

He growled at his grandmother. Growled like an animal! Barnaby pulled his hood up and climbed over the gate at the end of their driveway. He'd stay gone for a few days, maybe. All he needed was some time to think.

Would he even be welcome when he returned? 

"Son of a BITCH!" he bellowed, venting his frustration at the trees, and the clouds. Nobody was around to hear him.

Barnaby took a few deep breaths, enjoying the way his scream echoed throughout the woods beyond his grandparents' property. The woods would be a good place to vent, and so he continued down the empty dirt road away from the house.

Once he arrived, Barnaby felt better. Here, he was alone. He lived in that house with nine other people, so he rarely had any time by himself. 

But he always felt at home in the woods. There was something familiar about it...

It was dark but Barnaby didn't have any problem seeing where he was going. His sensitive ears picked up every little sound around him. The woods were very much alive tonight.

The crickets chirping, various animals running back and forth through the treetops, a woman's voice...

His mom's voice.

She was here with him once, Barnaby was sure of it! There was something to remember here! Further and further into the forest he walked, for who knows how long, racking his brain for any memory he had of his mother in these woods.

There was something here. It was powerful, it felt as though he were being led by some invisible force and with every step Barnaby could remember just a tiny bit more than before.

Soon, he found himself standing before a tree. The place he first heard her voice. There it was.

He was very small when his mother found him. He sat beneath the roots of this tree, and heard her beautiful voice for the first time.

"C'mere hon. Ain't nobody gonna hurt ya."

She held him close to her chest, and she was beautiful. She had long, dark hair back then and her eyes were a wonderful deep brown. She was so kind to him...

He remembered meeting his brothers and sister for the first time as well. His father. That really was over a hundred years ago, wasn't it? Almost a hundred and fifty, even!

Everything came back at once and Barnaby cried. Hell, there wasn't anyone around right?

The young troll sat down with his back against the tree and cried. Why wouldn't she just tell him? He missed her, good god he missed his mom.

A small object beneath the tree caught Barnaby's attention. He carefully picked it up, a small cloth wrapped around something... Had he left this behind when mom found him?

Within the cloth was a long, woven cord tied around the most beautiful crystal he had ever seen. Its orange glow filled him with hope! With purpose! He quickly tied the cord around his neck and zipped his hoodie over it. It was hella warm, too!

His ears twitched as the sound voices... many voices, could be heard nearby. He was miles from the house by now, who the hell was all the way out here?

Something told him that he needed to find those voices.

Barnaby ran through the forest, faster than he had ever run in his life but he wasn't tired at all! This stone, whatever it was, was making him stronger! In fact he didn't feel human at all anymore and that didn't bother him one bit.

As he came closer to the source of the voices, Barnaby thought about his family back at the house. What would they do if he just didn't go home? Would Martha cry? Would they look for him?

Alright they were just over the hill! Barnaby would normally be running out of breath by now but he was fine! He stopped before he reached the hilltop and waited behind a tree, unsure of what to expect when he looked beyond at whomever those voices belonged to.

Finally, taking a deep breath, he stepped out of his hiding place...


End file.
